disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Barrel of Monkeys
The Barrel of Monkeys is a real-life toy by Milton Bradley seen in the Disney/Pixar Toy Story franchise. It consists of a colored barrel (Andy's is yellow) containing twelve red monkeys. The goal of the game is to pick up the most monkeys by creating a chain with their hooked arms. Appearances ''Toy Story In the first film, they are first seen being used by Andy's toys as they try to save Buzz Lightyear after falling out of the window of Andy's room in ''Toy Story. The monkeys appear again at the end of the film in Andy's room engaging in the Christmas festivities with the rest of Andy's toys, hearing what presents Andy receives for Christmas from the Green Army Men. ''Toy Story 2 In the second film, they appear in a scene where Andy has Hamm, portraying as "Evil Dr. Porkchop," give Woody the choice of "Shark" or "Death by Monkeys" for a captive Bo Peep. They are later seen at the very end of film joining the rest of the toys to watch Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me." They later appear in one of the outtakes, harassing Mr. Potato Head, when Mrs. Potato Head suggests that he take monkey chow with him in his parts storage on the journey to save Woody. Toy Story 3 In the third film, they are seen in an opening scene during Andy's play scenario that takes place in the wild west. Hamm, as Evil Dr. Porkchop controlling his ship, activates the button labeled "Death by Monkeys," which unleashes a barrel that explodes when it hits the ground, sending thousands of monkeys scattering in all directions. The monkeys grab Woody, Jessie, and Buzz, holding them hostage, as Mr. Potato Head, whom Andy portrays as the villainous One-Eyed Bart, prepares to finish them off. Later, when Woody gathers all the toys remaining, none of the monkeys are seen. Since Barrel of Monkeys is actually a game, the monkeys may have been put in the attic. Hawaiian Vacation The Barrel of Monkeys were seen in the ''Toy Story Toons episode, Hawaiian Vacation. In the short, Bonnie was seen to have three red barrels. Each barrel was being played by an Alien as a drum, while the monkeys danced as they put on a Hawaiian show for Ken and Barbie. ''Toy Story 4 In the fourth movie, they appeared at the beginning of the movie in the flashback when RC is stuck in the flood so the monkeys helped Slinky get more streched. Gallery 208px-BOMonkeys First Film.jpg|The monkeys being used to save Buzz Lightyear Tumblr n23hwczCcn1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|The button to release a "Death by Monkeys" 280px-StretchedbyMonkeys-TS3.jpg|Jessie, Woody, and Buzz being stretched by the monkeys 226px-BoM ts3deathmonkeysportraye.jpg|The monkeys being portrayed as "Death by Monkeys" Barrel of Monkeys (Yellow Barrel) toy.jpg|The real-life toy of the Barrel of Monkeys (yellow version) pic93173 md.jpg miltonbradley12.jpg|Another variant of the Barrel of Monkeys (blue version) ss-110525-pudding-pops-barrel-monkeys.ss full.jpg 27239 c zm.jpg il 570xN.389630428 igbq.jpg Barrel_of_Monkeys_Mcdonalds.jpg Trivia *Andy's Barrel of Monkeys is based on the '90s variety. *It is a possibility that the Barrel of Monkeys was given to Andy for his birthday in the first ''Toy Story film, as they were not seen until Rex was trying to help Buzz when he was pushed out of the window. *Aliens hanging in the same fashion as the Barrel of Monkeys appear in Buzz Lightyear's Laser Blast. *There are approximately 1.4 million monkeys in the "Death by Monkeys" explosion in the Western opening of Toy Story 3."Cine-Explore" (supplementary material on Blu-Ray disc release of Toy Story 3). 2010. Blu-Ray disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2010. References Category:Toy Story characters Category:Toys Category:Monkeys Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Toy Story characters based on real life Toys Category:Silent characters Category:Objects Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Character groups